The Copycat
Mr. Nibbles, aka The Copycat, is the titular main antagonist of the PAW Patrol episode "Mighty Pups Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat". He is the pet cat of the reporter Hailey Daily. He is envious of the PAW Patrol because he believes Hailey likes them more than him. After he gains superpowers from the meteor that the PAW Patrol pups use to become the Mighty Pups, he wishes to gain even more power to become stronger than them in order to impress Hailey. He is voiced by Callum Shoniker after he gains the ability to speak. History ''Mighty Pups Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat'' Mr. Nibbles first appears with his owner, the reporter Hailey Daily, when she's at the Adventure Bay observatory reporting on the meteor shower that is about to hit Adventure Bay. After Hailey's report is finished, Ryder and the pups offer to show her the meteor that gives the pups superpowers and allows them to become the Mighty Pups and also give her a tour of their Lookout, which she agrees to. When the meteor is displayed, Mr. Nibbles is visibly interested in it, but then triggers Chase's cat allergy, so Hailey puts him in her van and tells him it would be best if he stayed there and took a nap. However, when Ryder takes Hailey to check out the inside of The Lookout, Mr. Nibbles exits the van and goes up the Lookout elevator to the meteor. He smacks the meteor with his paw, which dislodges a fragment of it that ricochets off the Lookout's walls and gets embedded in Mr. Nibbles' teeth, causing him to start glowing. After the glow dissipates, Mr. Nibbles discovers that he has gained all the same superpowers as the Mighty Pups as well as the ability to speak. After testing out his powers, he decides he's going to show Hailey he's even stronger than the Mighty Pups. When Mr. Nibbles hears Hailey call The Lookout "amazing", he decides he's going to build an even bigger tower to impress her. To this end, he steals the giant decorative cup on the roof of Mr. Porter's restaurant, the bell atop the roof of City Hall, and Alex Porter's treehouse to use as building materials. While Mr. Nibbles is using an energy tool to remove the train tracks, Mayor Humdinger comes by with his Kitten Catastrophe Crew to replace Mayor Goodway's tulips with his own when he notices Mr. Nibbles using his powers to try and remove part of the train tracks. Humdinger goes to see what the cat is up to, and he explains to him he's building something. Humdinger is about to leave him be, but then is surprised when he realizes Mr. Nibbles can talk. The cat then shows off his superpowers to Humdinger. Humdinger then introduces himself to Mr. Nibbles and asks him to be his sidekick in his scheme, but the cat says Humdinger should be his sidekick since he's the one with superpowers, which the mayor reluctantly agrees to. When Mr. Nibbles repeats what Humdinger says, the mayor calls him a "copycat", which the cat decides to make his supervillain name, declaring that Mr. Nibbles is no more and that he is now "The Copycat". When Humdinger asks Mr. Nibbles what his supervillain name is, he names him "Foggy Boy", which the mayor says is a terrible name. Copycat and Foggy Boy then go to finish the removal of the train tracks. Copycat is spotted by the Adventure Bay mailman while the former is carrying away one of the track parts, although he is too fast for the mailman to identity, and he calls the PAW Patrol to fix the tracks before the incoming train derails. The PAW Patrol successfully fix the tracks with their Mighty Pup powers while Mighty Chase goes after Copycat while he takes various things all over Adventure Bay, although Chase is unable to catch him due to his super-speed. Skye then informs Ryder of the tower Copycat is building next to The Lookout, and Ryder orders her to go check it out as he and the other pups make their way to The Lookout to check it out for themselves. Meanwhile, Copycat brings another part for the tower and Foggy Boy shows off his new super-suit to Copycat, referring to himself as "Foggy Mayor". Then, Skye arrives and attempts to retrieve the stolen part from Copycat, but he uses his super-speed to avoid her, and then Copycat and Foggy Boy's tower, the "Towering Tower of Towerness", is finished. Humdinger boasts about the tower to his Kitten Catastrophe Crew but then bemoans that it doesn't have a meteor like The Lookout does, which gives Copycat the idea to use the tower's height to grab a meteor bigger than the PAW Patrol's out of the sky during the meteor shower, therefore allowing him to become more powerful than the Mighty Pups. When Foggy Boys asks him if he'll share the powers with him, Copycat replies with "Perhaps, perhaps not", and he and Foggy Boy laugh evilly. Copycat then orders Foggy Boy to guard the tower while he goes to the observatory to pull off his plan. Copycat climbs to the roof of the observatory and announces to the citizens of Adventure Bay his plan of taking one of the meteors from the meteor shower. He then takes the observatory's telescope, brings it to the top of his tower, and tells Foggy Boy he's going to use it to find the biggest meteor in the universe. He also brought a giant magnet to pull the meteor in. When Hailey reports on the appearance of the tower, Copycat rejoices that his owner has noticed it, and then looks through the telescope to find a meteor to show her. He finds one he considers big enough and activates the magnet to pull it in, not realizing that the meteor is huge enough to crush the entirety of Adventure Bay should it be pulled to Earth. Rocky tries to use an energy tool to take apart the magnet, but Copycat uses his own energy screwdriver to put the screw Rocky was unscrewing back in place, which makes Ryder and the pups realize he has all the same powers as the Mighty Pups. To try and stop Copycat, the pups change change their Mighty vehicles into a hovercar mode. Ryder orders Chase, Zuma and Skye to distract Copycat while Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky go and stop the meteor grabber. Meanwhile, Skye tries to tell Copycat that the meteor is going to crush Adventure Bay, but he doesn't care and simply gloats that he's going to become even more powerful than the Mighty Pups once he has it. He then notices Marshall, Rocky and Rubble attempting to disassemble the meteor grabber and goes to stop them, spraying water at Marshall and then summons a giant tornado to blow him, Rocky, and Rubble off the tower, though they make it back to their hovercars before they fall and get off the tower. While Ryder and the pups are wondering what to do next, Chase and Marshall inadvertently charge each other up by touching their paws together in a gesture of teamwork, giving both of them new superpowers, Chase's being a supersonic bark and Marshall's being to fly by generating heat below himself. Chase hops on Marshall's back, who gives him a lift and allows him to use his supersonic bark to push the meteor back into space. Copycat laments the loss of the meteor, and he and Foggy Boy begin arguing about whether it belonged to them both or just Copycat. Foggy Boy then rubs Copycat's belly and tries to reassure him by telling him he still has the tower, but then accidentally causes the tower to start collapsing by jumping up in place, not realizing he has super-strength. Copycat then flies off and leaves Foggy Boy and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew on top of the collapsing tower. The Mighty Pups save Foggy Boy and his kittens and prevent the tower from collapsing on top of The Lookout. Afterwards, Chase wonders about Copycat's true identity, and Ryder replies that he does not know but is sure they will see him again. Hailey then goes to check on Mr. Nibbles, who is now back in her van and no longer wearing his super-suit, thinking he slept through the whole ordeal and remarking that it would have been too dangerous for a cat, as Mr. Nibbles smirks at the camera. Appearance Mr. Nibbles is a lanky cat with orange fur, cream-colored markings on his muzzle, chest, belly, and paws, green eyes, a pink nose, and a golden tooth. He also wears a purple collar with a tag that resembles the logo of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. As The Copycat, he wears a purple and silver bodysuit and mask. Personality Before Mr. Nibbles received powers from the meteor, he mostly just acted like a normal pet cat, although he did already show an interest in the meteor. After gaining his powers however, he becomes envious towards the Mighty Pups because he believes his owner Hailey likes them more than him, and wants to become more powerful than them in order to impress her. He is also arrogant as he never once seemed to believe the Mighty Pups could stop him until they successfully forced the meteor back into space. After his plan is foiled, he has no issue with leaving his sidekick Foggy Boy and his kittens for dead, as he left them on top of his collapsing tower. Trivia *Mr. Nibbles/The Copycat has a noticeably lankier design than other cats in PAW Patrol, such as Cali or the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. *After the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, he is the second or seventh (depending on whether you count all the KCC members as one or not) cat to be an antagonist in the series. Gallery Copycat_Evil_Laugh.jpg|Copycat's Evil Laugh Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Supervillains Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:One-Shot Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Game Changer Category:Egotist